We dont go
by Simplicity of me
Summary: Pan is the outcast and Trunks is the new kid. Can something blossom between the two, or has fate got another plan? (rated for: Lanuage, mention of death, crappy writing skills) -complete
1. Chapter 1

Another layer of nail vanish added to the last, deepening the thick color of red to near black. The exact image she was looking for. She looked onto her hand with pride, loving the shimmer of blood red it gave off. Perfection at its best.

Shaking her hands to get them dried quicker, she turned to her make-up. Pouring out the contents of her make-up bag, she searched for her eye liner, trying to keep her wet nails clear of smudging. Her tiny hands searched, until the object was in her hand. With the pencil in hand, she bounced off her bed, towards the mirror.

She was a girl who enjoyed going against people's expectation. The community was expected to be neat, tidy, bright people. She was the opposite. Her wardrobe of dark colors and her love of black were considered weird in her school, where everyone was in pale or bright colors. Not deep black, dark red or midnight blue. It was pale pinks, brilliant whites, Blinding purples, bright red, sky blue. She was the dim bulb in a light display. Unique. Or lack of knowledge to everyone else.

She smeared on some red eye-shadow and stained her lips crimson. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she was satisfied. She reached to her red top, pulling it over head, and then zipped up her hoody. Pan was ready for another day at orange star high school. Grabbing her bag and her walkman, she thudded down the stairs and into the outside world.

Her bag bounced against her hip and her music blared into her ear. Pan bobbed along the street, pitying the people for their lack of imagination and individuality as they stared at her in bewilderment. And smirk at the people who gave her dirty looks. Her father would blow a fuse if he could see her now...

Her smirk was wiped off her face quickly. The memory of her father was not one you wanted to bring up around her, unless you had a death wish. Or wanted to be hurt, badly.

Over the last 2 years, Pan hadn't changed much. She still had the same style of clothes, still had the same taste and was still the rebel you see today. Apart from one difference. She had parents.

At the age of 16, she was kicked out of her house because of school reputation. The fact that teacher were scared of her, the students hated her and that she was giving their family a bad name...Gohan didn't like that. And what Gohan didn't like, Videl didn't like. So, out went Pan from under his roof and out of his life.

Thankfully, she had the support of some family friends to start her up. And she had done quite well. She got a job, was currently paying back the money she owned and was nearing the end of her education.

Pan's head bobbed along to her music, her feet striding at a fast pace. The giggles of the cheerleaders were heard over Pan's music, along with their mindless comments.

"...Look at her clothes..."

"...What was she thinking..."

"...No wonder she doesn't have any friends..."

Pan rolled her eyes, strolling casually past them and ignoring their looks. Same old shit, different day. She pulled off her headphones as she entered the school building. Eyes followed her every move and Pan gritted her teeth, preparing herself for this day's events. Why couldn't they just get on with their miserable lives and leave her the fuck alone?

She pulled her locker door open with force, nearly pulling it off its hinges, wincing at the groan it gave off when she pulled to hard. She pulled out the books from her bag, shoving them messily into her locker then pulled out new ones. She caught the images of a picture that hung on the inside of her locker door. The picture of the Z gang when she was 6. A faint smile appeared on her face. But as quickly as it came, it went.

The late bell was seconds away from ringing and Pan had to sprint through the corridors to get to her homeroom in time. Her bag was hitting her hip harder as she ran. At human speeds of course. People were still in the corridors and she couldn't risk revealing herself.

She skidded to a stop, right outside the door and burst in, just as the bell rang.

The teacher looked at her as she entered, but said nothing, only before returned to his desk. She rolled her eyes at him and trudged up the stairs to her seat at the back. Alone.

Announcements were made, role call was taken and there was 10 minutes left of Homeroom. With everyone else doing their own thing, Pan pulled out her sketch book and a pencil and continued drawing. One of her favorite past times, where she could freely express herself with anyone seeing.

"Nice drawing" Pan hastily collected her art and shoved it in her bag "Whoa, didn't mean to offend you"

She glared at the guy sitting next to her, someone she hadn't seen before. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm trying anything, I swear" He chuckled "I'm the new student, Trunks" He thrust out his hand for her to take, but she just blink at him. She wasn't sure if this was just a new prank her peers were playing on her "I don't bite" Cautiously, she took his hand and shook it

"Pan" She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Pan" He grinned "Why did you hide your art work away?"

"Don't want people seeing it" She muttered, barely loud enough for him to share.

"Why not? They're really good"

"You've only seen one picture. How do you know if I'm good or not"

"Just a hunch" He shrugged, still grinning. The bell for the first lesson rang and Pan scurried off for her first class. Drama.

"Hey! Wait up!" Trunks yelled after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly "Could you tell me where my first lesson is? I'm kinda lost" There it was again, that same grin. He handed her his timetable. Pan frowned. He had Drama first period, same as her. In fact, after looking at his whole timetable, he had the same one as her. The exact same one. Fuck

"You're in my class" She grumbled "Follow me" She walked off towards the drama room, not even caring if he was behind or not.


	2. Chaoter 2

She piled all of her books into her bag, running out the class, trying to avoid him. With was impossible to do. Even after trying to out run him for every lesson for a week, she didn't learn.

"PAN!" Trunks cried, his bag hitting him on the hip "PAN! COM BACK!"

Pan tried to run faster, she really did. But without resulting to sayain speeds, she couldn't.

"Hello Pan!" He chirped, bouncing along next to her. "Guess what! I have loads to tell you"

'This is getting annoying. Seriously. I've known him for a week now AND HE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!' She mused; as Trunks bounced up and down around her while she walked to class, telling her about...well, shit. Like a child. Stuff she didn't want to know and didn't care about.

"And then we all fell over! Mrs. Franzman was annoyed so much that-" Trunks continued, in, literally, one breath.

"I was there Trunks!" Pan screamed, clenching her hands at her sides.

"You were?" He blinked, talking a breather from talking- "Anyway! Mrs. Franzman..." -For a second at least.

"Trunks, please! You are getting annoying! Can't I have at least 10 minutes of peace? Please?!"

"Why? Where's the fun in that?"

"Ok" Pan said, taking a deep breath. "How about we play a game?"

"I love games!" Trunks grinned "What game? I spy? Ok, I go first; I spy-"

"NO!" Pan screamed "I mean no. How about a different game. Called 'see who can be quiet the longest?"

"That sounds boring!"

"Winner gets a chocolate bar"

"OK!" Trunks grinned. Pan smiled to herself. It's like dealing with a child.

"Well, well, look who it is" A sly voice came from the side of Pan. Pan stopped dead in her tracks, turning to the person that hid behind the lockers

"HI!" Trunks cried, and then slapped a hand over his mouth "Dammit! I lost!"

"What do you want?" Pan snarled, glaring at the person

"Just came to say hi to my favorite person" He mocked

"Piss off Goten"

"Ouch, that hurts" Goten smirked, cockily

"You know him?" Trunks asked, pointing at Goten

"Yes. He's my uncle" Pan growled

"Awww, Panny has a friend. Excuse, I have something in my eyes" Goten leered, wiping the skin under his eye.

"Fuck off" Pan hissed

"What's going on Pan?" Trunks asked, frowning in frustration.

"Well, let me enlighten you boy" Goten mocked, with a smirk on his face "I am her uncle. Well, ex-uncle. You see, 2 years ago, she tore our family apart"

"No I didn't" Pan growled

"Because of her, my mother is sick-" Goten continued, despite of Pan's remark

"No uncle that was you who did that"

"Why you-"

"Don't you remember? The pounding from your bedroom wall when you were fucking your whores gave grandma a real bad headache" Pan leered, copying the smirk Goten wore

"Am I missing something here?" Trunks asked, glancing from Pan to Goten.

"Pan, if you don't stop it-"

"You'll what? Hit me?" Pan grinned, Cockily "We all know that's pointless. Unless you want to get beaten"

"Bitch" He hissed, through clenched teeth

"Takes one to know one" Pan retorted, her smirk growing wider if it was possible "Goodbye Uncle" She said, with a slight wave with her hand. And before Goten could retaliate with a comment of his own, she was off, down the corridor, with Trunks trailing behind.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Apologies for the short chapter, but I wasn't even going to have this here. Chapter 3 was the original chapter 2, but it didn't fit, so I quickly wrote this one instead._

_And sorry for the wait. School is a pain in the butt. Too much work, not enough time._


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you so cold?" He screamed at her, his voice echoing through the halls... She ignored him. She continued walking, through the halls to her next class. They were already late. "PAN! ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

She quickly carried on walking, strolling down the passage ways. "GOD, YOUR SUCH A...BITCH!!"

The comment stung, hurting her more than she let on. But she wouldn't stop now, not now...

"Please pan" His voice came as desperate, small. She stopped and turned around to see him looking at her, mere feet away. "Why do you push everyone away? All I want is to be your friend"

"No, your just looking for a laugh and you thought you'd find it in me" She snarled,

"No Pan" He shook his head, "It wasn't like that, I didn't mean..."

"I don't care Trunks" She sighed "You had your chance, and you blew it"

"Pan please...I thought you'd be ok with it!"

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!"

"You seemed like the sort of person that didn't care about those things..."

"And at what part, Trunks, did you think that? Was it the 'ditch the Goth' part or the, 'who the hell is that'?" She snarled, a little surprised at the tone she used.

"What's your problem?" She asked, in a voice that she considered a whimper.

"What's my problem?" Pan shrieked "My problem is you! Acting you're my friend then ditching me at the first person to come along!"

"Pan..."

**Flashback**

"Pan! Wooo, Pan! Earth to Pan!" Trunk sang, waving a hand in front of Pan's face.

'Why doesn't he get the hint and leave me alone??" Pan moaned inside her mind

"Come on Pan, don't ignore me!" Trunk called.

"WHAT," She shouted, her voice coming out more angry than she intended to. She calmed down, bringing her voice down a notch "do you want?"

"I want you to eat Lunch with me" He smiled, holding up a brown paper bag

"I already spent 1 week with you practically joined to the hip with me!" She cried "Why, do I have to out up with you at lunch as well?"

"Because...you love me?" He grinned. Curse that grin

"I BARELY KNOW YOU!!!" She yelled. He cupped his hands over his ears, wincing at her voice

"Ouch, not so loud" He said. She rolled her eyes, a habit she needed to get out of, before walking outside into the sun.

She sat herself down in her normal spot, pulling out her lunch from her bag. Unfortunately for her, he sat down next to her, pulling out a sandwich from his lunch bag.

"Look" She said, spinning around to face him "Can't you take a hint?"

"Oh, sorry" He grinned "You want some?" He asked, thrusting out his sandwich to her.

She groaned, loudly and stormed away from the tree, shoving her lunch in the bin. Somehow, she wasn't hungry anymore...

"What I do?" He asked, jogging up beside her.

"Don't you get it?" She asked, pointing to the both of them "we don't go! I'm an outcast; a Goth. And your...well, your not!" She screamed, pointing to bright attire. He stared to where her finger was pointing before pushing it away

"That matters to you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side "You think friends have to have the same tastes in everything?"

"No but-" She stopped herself, realizing that he was, in fact, correct. She shouldn't care. Then why did she? "I think I've been in this school too long" She chuckled, shaking her head.

He threw his head back, laughing "Yeah, probably. So, what you doing tonight?"

**End flashback **

"No Trunks!" Pan shouted, turning around to face him."Just leave me alone!"

"Look, I'm sorry about yestaday-"

"Oh, now you're sorry!" Pan cried, throwing her hands up in the air "Didn't seem that way yestaday!"

**Flashback**

"That was so funny!" Trunks cried, clutching Pan for support.

"I...cant...cant breathe!" Pan panted, falling onto Trunks as her sides tore from laughing "I thought it was supposed to be a horror?" She asked regaining slightly from laughing.

"It was!" Trunks screamed, and the two burst out laughing again

"Wana go for pizza?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded, linking arms with hr new-found friend.

"Trunks!" Someone cried, causing Trunks to snap around.

"Kyle!" He cried back, letting go of Pan and running up to slap a blonde guy on the back. Pan stood there, awkwardly, waiting for Trunks to join her or at least introduce them!"

"Dude, who the hell is that?" He asked, jerking a thumb in Pan's direction.

"She's with me" Trunks replied, acting like she couldn't hear them. Pan was fuming

"Orange star changed you that much?" Came the blonde's reply "Dude, why didn't you stay at White city?" All Trunks could do was shrug in reply "How about we ditch the Goth and go get us some pizza?"

"Sounds good!" Trunks exclaimed, walking off with his blonde friend.

**End flashback **

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Pan shrieked "My problem is you! Acting you're my friend then ditching me at the first person to come along!"

"Pan..."

"No, Trunks. Don't try and act all innocent" Pan screamed.

"It hurts..."

"Oh, so your in pain? How about me? I trusted you and you broke that trust"

"Pan-"

"You knew what you were doing and what would happen. And like a fool, I fell for it" She laughed in spite of herself "Goodbye Trunks"

"Pan-" He voice came out in a gasp. She turned around to watch him wither to the floor

"What now, your heart breaking?" She mocked, watching him fall to the floor

"It...hurts" He wheezed, grabbing his chest. The pain on his face looked so real, Pan was worried.

"Trunks...this isn't funny" She said, appearing at his side

"Call an ambulance" He panted, clutching his chest tighter. She quickly whipped out her phone from her pocket, dialing '911' with lightening speed

"Trunks...what's happening" She supported him, keeping him upright. He wasn't moving "Trunks...?"

A few more wheezes came out of his body, then nothing. "Trunks!"

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Flakes of black nail vanish fluttered to the white floor, while Pan bit her nails. Her eyes rested on the doors where Trunks had been rushed in not too long ago. Her mascara had run from the tears she had shed for him and her eyes were blood shot from crying. In all; she was a mess.

"WHERE IS HE?!" A man, with black flamed hair held a doctor by the collar with a light in one hand. If Pan didn't know any better, she'd say it was a Ki blast...Of course; only she and her family could do, so she dismissed that thought.

She watched, as 2 other people rushed in. A mother and daughter, she presumed from their familiarity in looks, only one had wrinkles. Both with bright aqua hair and both matched the worried look on their faces.

"Vegeta! Put him down" The elder of the aqua pair shrieked, holding onto the man's arm with a trembling hand. He growled at the doctor, throwing him down to the floor.

"Where is my son?" She asked the doctor, while he picked himself from the floor.

"Who is your son?" The doctor asked, picking up his clipboard from the floor

"Trunks Briefs" She replied, shakily. Pan's attention on the family suddenly grew...This was Trunk's family. She bit down on her nails harder.

"He's under going tests right now Mrs. Briefs, so if I could just ask to wait for a moment-"

He gestured to the chairs where Pan sat. She nodded at him, dragging her husband to a set of chairs opposite Pan. The aqua girl followed, with her head bowed down and her hair curtaining her face.

Pan watched them opposite, as they sat down. The flamed man glanced at her for a second and she swore she saw something flash in his eye. But as quickly at it came, it was gone and he turned to lean against a nearby wall.

"Mrs. Briefs?" Her voice came out as a quiet squeak and she vaguely wondered if the woman could hear her. "I'm Pan. Trunks' Friend. I was there when he collapsed...-" Before she could continue, the woman had pulled her into a hug. Awkwardly, Pan returned it, patting her slightly on her back

"Thank you" She whispered, a few tears falling on Pan's t-shirt "For saving my son" She pulled away from Pan, embarrassed by her tears as she sniveled. "I'm sorry. It's all a bit much for me"

"That's alright Mrs. Briefs" Pan answered with a small smile. "I'm sorry about Trunks"

"Don't worry about that dear. That's my job" She tried to laugh in spite of herself, but it came out as a sob "You should be getting home. Your family will be wondering where you got to"

"I haven't got a family" Pan said, rather harshly.

"Oh, well..." Mrs. Briefs stumbled over herself "Still, you look tired. Maybe you should"

Pan shook her head "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay. Just to make sure he's ok and all" She got a nod in reply "Thank you Mrs. Briefs"

"Please call me Bulma" The older woman replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Pan smiled "You said something about saving Trunks..."

"Huh?" Bulma looked up from lap "Oh, yes. The doctors said if he hadn't come in the time he did, he'd..." She hesitated for a bit, and the girl winced "well, lets just be grateful he's still alive" Bulma smiled, a small smile, but a smile all the same. Pan nodded and looked at the drinks machine in the corner

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked, digging into her pockets for some change

"Coffee. Please" Bulma asked, pleasantly and Pan walked off

"You shouldn't worry girl" The flamed man, who Bulma called Vegeta, whispered, as Pan passed "He is sayain after all"

Pan stopped walking and looked him "Sayain? Yow mean..."

"We are all Sayains. Except for the woman" He smirked, taking in Pan's look of astonishment "Thought your family were the only ones, girl?"

"But my family said we were the only ones..." Pan replied, drifting off in confusion

"Well your family's a bunch of ass holes. No offense"

"None taken" She smirked, taking a new liking to the man. Vegeta closed his eyes again, leaning further back onto the wall.

Figuring the conversation was over; she walked away, over to the drinks machine.

"Briefs?" The doctor's voice called out, over the noise of the room, just as Pan was entering a coin. The small group of 3 all looked over at the call of their family name "You may see your son now"


	5. Chapter 5

They all piled into the small room; Vegeta taking to the wall, Bulma sitting on the chair next to the bed and Bra (who's name Pan had just found out) next to her mother. Pan, feeling a little awkward and out of place, stood in a corner, looking onto the scene before her.

"Oh Trunks," Bulma sobbed, clutching the hand of her son who lay in bed "I thought, I mean…well, I didn't know what to think!"

"Quit your blubbering, woman" The snappy response of her husband sent Bulma into a whirl of tears.

Pan remained silent through their moment, surpassing laughs at Bulma and Vegeta antics and hiding the tears when Bra spoke so lovingly to her brother.

And it made her think. Of her own family, the one she left and how they treated her compared to the briefs.

_Her head was burnt with a fever, her voice sore from speaking and her nose blocked with mucus. Her head was pounding, she was shivering and yet, no one cared. She felt like shit, to put it lightly, but she was still made to go to school, study, train, cook and clean…hell, she had fainted at school and her parents had told her to stop being a wimp. She felt like she could drop down dead and no one would care. _

_She trudged into the house, thankful for the weekend. One after another, her feet carried her to her room. _

"_PAN!" Her father voice cried for her from the kitchen "Get in here NOW!" _

_She almost cried, but didn't dare disobey her father's wishes. Dumping her bag in front of her bedroom door, she hauled herself back down the stairs, meeting her father in the kitchen_

"_Yes father" She croaked, barely able to stand up straight _

"_Stand up straight when I talk to you!" He screamed and she fought to keep her balance _

"_Now, I have company coming tonight and I want the dinner cooked in an hour. Got that?"  
She moaned but nodded, turning on the cooker and pulling out a bag of rice. But she couldn't keep her balance properly and fell down, spilling every last grain of rice in the bag._

_She felt herself being drag upright from under her armpits, her face being smacked and her body kicked while curses where thrown in her direction. _

"Pan?" Bulma's voice snapped her from her memory. Pan blinked but smiled at Bulma "you wanna talk to trunks?" Pan nodded in reply to Bulma's question and Bulma smiled "We'll give you two some peace, then. Come one Vegeta, Bra"

"So" Pan said, still leaning against the wall with her hands in her pocket

"Thanks" He smiled at Pan the best he could and her expression softened "If you hadn't…I mean…"

"Its ok Trunks" She replied, sitting down next to him "I understand"

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You mean more to than that"

"I know" She smiled, his hand finding her. She looked down at her hand enclosed in his and smiled. "Get better soon though, ok?" She said, her thumb tracing patterns on his hand "Otherwise I've got no one else to be mad with"

He chuckled at her and she couldn't help but giggle in return "What about all those jocks and preps?"

"Too stupid" She shook her head, grinning at him. He chuckled slightly then winced "You ok?"

"Just in a little bit of pain" He rasped, panting slightly "Nothing to fuss over. Really"

"Sure? Don't want you collapsing on me again. This time I might not save you" She joked, cheekily. But he didn't laugh. He looked at her straight in eye and grasped her hand tighter. She looked down to their hands, confused slightly as **he **rubbed her hand.

"Don't say that" He whispered, brushing back her hair

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to…" She whispered back, bowing her head forward. With the hand that was in her hair, he pulled her chin up to meet his stare

"Don't be" He murmured, his lips growing nearer to her's

"Vegeta! There're gonna kiss!" A hushed voice came from the door that, now they noticed, was slightly ajar with a eye in the crack "Oh shit, they're seen us"

"If you weren't so loud, woman!" Vegeta hissed, pulling his wife from the door.

Pan laughed, slightly in embarrassment, and pulled away from Trunks. She stood up to leave, but his hand was still in her's. "I've got to go Trunks" She said, trying to pull her hand from Trunk's

"Don't" He replied, tugging on her hand and pulling her on top of him. She blushed, landing on his lap, her face near his "Stay longer. Please?"

"You seem better" She laughed, despite herself

"I feel it too" He smirked, pressing his lips to her's, gently kissing her. She responded to him by kissing back, pulling his head closer to he.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Bulma shrieked, and they pulled apart. They looked at each other and laughed, hearing Vegeta curse at her for being so loud.

Pan got off of his lap, while Vegeta and Bulma were arguing outside, and quickly kissed him. "I have to go"

"Fine" He pouted, folding his arms "But you better be back to visit tomorrow"

"I will" She smiled, patting him on the head

"Promise?"

"Promise" She nodded, kissing him on the forehead. Letting go of his hand, she walked to the door.

"Wait!" He shouted and she stopped. "Be my girlfriend?"

"You had to ask?" She sighed, shaking her head "Course Trunks. See you tomorrow" She waved, walking out the door

"Bye Pan!" He called after her, as the door shut. She walked past Bulma and Vegeta, saying her farewells to both of them and a quick goodbye to Bra. After that, she was on her way, leaving the hospital with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Trunks' accident. Doctors had discovered a heart failure, the muscle had stopped working for a split second, and Trunks was currently in hospital to complete tests. A cause as to why this had happened was still unknown.

But without Trunks there, school had been lonely. With Trunks still in hospital, she has no one to talk to. And after a month of having him around her all the time, she got used to not being alone. But now he wasn't here…well, the loneliness was uncomfortable…bearable but uncomfortable.

Fortunately, school was over and everyone was let out of the building. And, with the weekend only a day away, Pan skipped going home like she usual did before visiting Trunks, and took the bus there, straight after school.

'He'll sure be surprised' She thought, a huge grin on her face as the bus took her to the hospital.

The doors to ward, huge and white, were pushed apart by her and she entered the place with long strides. Surprised, pleasantly of course, to see Vegeta and Bulma outside in the waiting area, she approached them with a smiling face.

"Hello Bulma" She waved at Bulma, someone she had come to know better since the incident, "Vegeta" She nodded in his direction and he nodded back

"Train. Tonight. GR" he mumbled, closing his eyes again. Pan, after hearing that every day for just over a week, had thought of that as his personal greeting for her.

"Hello Pan" Bulma smiled, grabbing the girl in a hug "School ok?"

"Never better!" Pan replied, an essence of falseness in her voice

"Always good to hear. Trunks has got a visitor at the moment. But I'm sure it'll be ok to go right in. After all, you're his girlfriend" Bulma winked and Pan groaned. After telling Bulma of Trunks' and her's relationship, the teasing from Bulma never ended.

"Ok Bulma" She waved, jogging off into the ward "See you later"

Her shoes squeaked on the floor and her hand fiddled with the cuffs on her wrist, as she made her way to his room. Meeting with the wooden door and confirming that it was in fact his room (a mistake she had made once in the past. Terribly embarrassing) she knocked quietly. The force of her hand on wood opened the door ajar slightly and a flood of voices came out of the crack in the door.

"…can't believe you've pulled it off" An unfamiliar voice commented, followed by Trunks' chuckled. Curious, she leaned in closer, forgetting the reason she had come in the first place

"Told you I could do it" Trunk's voice retorted, pride obvious in his voice

"Ok, ok. No need for an ego trip" The other one said "Just take your money"

"Where am I gonna put this?" Trunks asked, "I'm in a hospital for Christ sake and I have no idea when I'm gonna get out"

"Not my fault you decided to have a heart attack"

"Not mine either" Trunks snapped, "Just…put that into my account"

"Ok man, ok" The mystery guy answered and shuffling was heard from inside the room "Still cannot believe you've done the bet...Taming Pan son…whoa. And I thought it was impossible!"

Pan gasped, hearing her name and bet in the same sentence. Was Trunks only with her for a bet?

She peeked her eye through the crack, spying on the two in room

"All in a days work. Only took me a month to make Pan my girlfriend" Trunks smirked from his hospital bed

"Wana make another bet?" The other one, who Pan recognized from her school. One of the head jocks…

"Depends…what is it and how much?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in questioned

"Get Pan into bed by the end of this month for...oh, lets say…200?"

"Deal!" Trunks smiled, unable to keep away from the thought of easy money

Pan backed away from the door…he was using her…for money! Bastard! She stumbled away from the room, feeling the hurt of betrayal. Trunks had…and she was stupid enough to fall for it!

'I feel so…dirty…so used! I cannot believe Trunks would…I thought…I mean…' Her thoughts whizzed around her head. She grasped her head with one hand, the other pumping through the air as she ran through the corridor

"Hey, no running-"

"Stop!"

The cried for her to stop were ignored; the thought of escape was too much to slow down for. Zooming past Vegeta and Bulma who sat in the waiting room, she shoved the doors open, pushing them apart and running out of the hospital compound with tears flying behind her, trailing her path as she ran. With no thought in mind, with no destination, with no vision on where her legs were taking her, she just ran.

"Hello Pan" She recognized that voice…She stopped running and looked in fear at the person she called her father…


	7. Chapter 7

He looked to the sky, as the clouds began to form over them "Lovely weather we're having" He smirked at her as she caught her breath

"What do you want?" She snarled, backing away from him as he approached her

"Why, my dearest daughter, I have come for you" He reached out his hand for her, the smirk still present on his face "After I heard where you were from my dear brother, I had to come"

"You kicked me out, bastard" She snarled, smacking his hand away

"I know I have wronged you in the past, Panny" He said her nickname with arrogance and pleasure…he was planning something "But please, lets start again…you're mother and I miss you very much"

"Fuck off" She hissed, still walking backwards, away from him "As far as I'm concerned, I have no parents"

"Why Panny" He replied, calmly walking towards her "Don't say that…it sounds like you don't love us anymore"

"No shit Sherlock" She growled, as he came closer "I want nothing to do with you or your whore"

He frowned at her, his ki slowly rising "Now that's no way to speak of your mother"

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" She pushed off from the ground, flying through the air in hope of escaping…but he was right in her trail, following her wherever she went…

"Ok, that's it Mr. Brief. We'll have your results as soon as possible…in the mean time you can go home"

"YESSS" He cheered, leaping out of bed and pulling the plugs out of his body. The doctor rattle on about safety and medicines and something….but he wasn't listening. He could go home! And he'd see Pan again

…Pan…

'Oh yeah, the bet' he thought, his happiness seizing for a moment 'Why do I…feel bad when I think of it…do I feel something more to Pan than I thought?'

"Goodbye Mr Briefs" The doctor bowed and left the room. Trunks muttered his farewell, as he continued to ponder about the bet and Pan…

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" He jumped backwards, as his mother's voice snapped at him. He looked at her, surprised at her outburst "WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME DID YOU DO TO PAN!"

"What?" He asked, looking at his mother and father who stood in the doorway

"Pan…she ran from your room, crying" Bulma frowned, placing her hands on her hips

"She didn't even come in…oh SHIT!" He jumped out the window and flew off.

"Trunks? GET BACK HERE!" Bulma shouted at him, but he ignored her…Pan had heard about the bet, something he was regretting, and he had to find her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Pan screamed, as she stopped in mid air. The chase was pointless; He was stronger than her and could go faster and longer than her when flying…so she would tire and become useless.

"Why, I want my little girl back…I miss you" He opened up his arms to her and for a moment, she wanted to run into them, like she did when she was little…but the smirk was still there on his face and her common sense came back

"LIAR! You've had over a year to find me…why now" She shouted her question at him "AND NO LIES!"

"You want the truth?" He asked, glaring at her "You are engaged to a rival's son and will be getting married next spring…"

"Oh, hell no!" She screamed "I want no part on your sick little business plans…go get another daughter!"

He disappeared and she panicked, looking around for any trace of him or his ki…she felt a arm wrap itself around her waist and she screamed

"Relax, Pan!" It was Trunks…and she did relax. Until she remember what he did

"BASTARD!" She shouted at him, pushing him away "YOU FUCKING PLAYED ME FOR A BET!"

"No, Pan, I care about you…it was a to begin with, but then I started to feel for you and-"

"Ok, fuck this! I ain't sleeping with you, so don't try it! You've lost Trunks Briefs… Goodbye!" She turned and flew away from him…but he followed her

"Please, Pan! I love you!" He called after her but she didn't listen "PAN! PAN!"

She felt a large Ki fly to her and she turned, thinking it was Trunks…it wasn't…

"Hello Panny" Her father wrapped his arm around her neck, holding her arms to her side with the other "You cant escape me Pan, I'll follow you wherever you go"

"Fuck off" She hissed, biting his arm. He hollered with pain but did not let go

"Naughty Pan, biting your father…you'll have to be punished for that!" He grinned, leaning forward to her ear "But it will have to wait until we're in my room"

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed, picking up his hint. She cursed and screamed, kicking him where she could…but she couldn't get free

"Let her go Gohan" She looked over her father's shoulder to see Trunks and a large ki ball in his hand

"Oh please" He rolled his eye, using his daughter as a shield "Look Panny, you're little play toy is here…" He smirked at Trunks "Sorry, it's not your turn for a fuck…Its mine"

"Fight me" Trunks said, the ki blast getting bigger

"You really think you can win?" Gohan asked, still smirking…Trunks returned the look and disappeared…and a few moment later, Gohan felt the sting of ki on his back

"FUCK!" He screamed, dropping his daughter…Pan flew as fast as she could, floating behind Trunks. Trunks smiled at her but she didn't smile back…

"Fine" Gohan coughed, looking at Trunks and his daughter "You two wanna play? Then let' play"

And with that simple remark, they collided with each other, mind and body ready for the battle that about to take place….


	8. Chapter 8

The fight was swift and easy…or so Pan thought it would be. A tag team against her father should, in theory, over power him…she was wrong

"Giving up then?" He sneered at the pair, who floated before him, out of breath and weak

"A sayain never gives up" I panted and Trunks nodded in agreement

"Oh, too bad" Gohan smirked and flew at them again. They braced themselves for the on slaughter of attacks they had felt in the last round…

But they were not ones to give up, much like they said. They would block each attack as much as they could and try to find an opening for an attack where possible…and if Gohan wasn't so experienced, they probably could have pulled it off.

They found themselves slowly being pushed back…so much so, that a island soon appeared in the horizon and as each punch was delivered and each kick hit its target, it soon loomed beneath them.

"Had enough?" He spit at us. We floated there, barely alive…Trunks looked at me, fatigue clearly etched on his face and smiled. I looked at him, in the same way and smiled back…And although he had hurt her with his little bet, she still loved him…

"One last go?" He whispered, so quiet she barely heard it. Pan nodded in reply as they charged up what little they had left in them.

"Oh, trying once more?" Gohan leered at them as they dropped into their stances once more.

They floated there, side by side, waiting for Gohan to fly to them. And as soon as his image disappeared, they stiffened, tightening their stances in preparation.

"I love you" She whispered and Trunks looked at her. But it was too late, as Gohan's elbows slammed down onto them. They recovered as quick as they could, charging back at his with fists in front…he blocked both with a kicked, punching them before they could get up.

"Ka Me" They staggered out of the craters they had formed. They looked up to see a ball of pure light appearing in the hands of their foe

"Ha Me" Pan braced herself, her arms forming an 'X' over her body. Trunks looked to her, admiring the courage and determination she had shown him in what little time they had spent together.

"Ha Me" The ball grew wider and Pan clenched her eyes shut, afraid for what was about to happen. The beam was nearly too big for Gohan to hold…the raw power flowing from the ball was overwhelming. Trunks looked to Gohan and then to Pan…

"HA!" Without another second to think on it, he flung himself on Pan, pushing out the way, but leaving himself open to the blast.

An earth shattering boom rippled through the area, all trees and wildlife was blown away from the blast…including Pan. She flew, miles away from the impact zone and out to sea…until she stopped herself from flying and just hovered, unseen by Gohan…

Gohan looked to the island and, seeing nothing on first glance, spat and flew off. As soon as he was out the way, she flew back to the island to search for Trunks.

He coughed, as he emerged from a pile of trees. With the little power he still held, he pushed the trees off of his and laid on the ground, spread out to the sky…that's how Pan saw him

"TRUNKS!" She screamed, flying down to his form. A few tears darted in her eyes as she pulled his head onto her lap "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have…I"

"Its ok Pan" He croaked, coughing up dirt and blood "I wanted to do that"

"Why?" She whispered, stroking his forehead

"Because I love you" He whispered with a small smile on his face. The tears feel down her face, little streams running down her cheeks as she cried for him… "I'm sorry, Pan…" He whispered again and her eyes widened

"NO! Trunks, don't talk like that! You'll be alright!" She begged but he closed his eyes

"Pan…we both know that's not possible" Trunks smiled and Pan swallowed the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and summoned the last ounces of her Ki "Pan…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Trunks" She whispered, like he had. And before he could say anything, she was engulfed in thousands of tiny ki balls. They flew around her, hiding her from any eyes outside. With a sigh, the ki balls left her body and flew around Trunks, and she collapsed to the floor.

He felt the balls enter his body, filling his body with the energy it needed. His cuts and wounds disappeared…he was healed

"Pan…what did you do?" He murmured, looking at his regenerated body. "Pan?" He looked for her where he had last seen her, but she wasn't there "PAN!"

He heard a soft moan that sounded like his name and he rushed towards it…

"Pan" He said, softly, as he scooped up the girl in his arms. She was exhausted, beaten and bruised as if the blast had hit instead of him

"What did you do?" He asked, gently as she struggled to breath

"I healed you…sparring with Vegeta has its peaks" She smiled, grimaced as she felt the pain run through her body

"Why?" He coughed as his turn to cry came. She reached a hand up to rest on his cheek, feeling weak as a simple task like that took a lot of effort. His tears ran over her hand but she did nothing to stop them.

"Because you have a reason to live" She sighed closing her eyes "And a life worth living" she tried to smiled, but coughed instead, as blood re-entered her mouth. He put her down on the floor as if he was afraid she would fall from his arms

"Please Pan, stay with me" He begged through a whispered, but she sighed in response "Please…don't leave me, Pan…please" He pleaded to her closed eyes, stroking her hair

She opened her eyes slightly, too weak to open them fully. And with her last breath, she spoke and looked up to his with a loving face "I love you…"

Her head lulled to the side, her eyes never closed and her face didn't change. He cried out her name, trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't. She was gone and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

"Pan…"

* * *

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

He stared at the ground where her coffin was being lowered into. A gentle patter of rain splattered against the people that had gathered to honour the memory of Pan Son. He stood alone, far from main group of people, nearest to the coffin.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky  
_

It came as no surprise to Trunks when her parents didn't turn up…  
'Why would they?' he thought, bitterly as the coffin disappeared from his view 'they never cared for her...they should have cared for her…I should have cared for her…if I had only…if I didn't'

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...  
_

He allowed a single tear to sweep past his defences and felt it roll down his cheek before the rain carried it away. He sniffed, hiding his face as he wiped the other tears that started to fall.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial  
_

The group formed into a small line, being there only a few that had the privilege of knowing the girl. A rose was held in all of their hands, each one red with a long stem. The priest uttered a few more words before closing his book and bowing his head in respect.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

His mother was first, dropping her rose quickly and walking off with a sob. His father was next, muttering a few words under his breath then letting the rose drop slowly from his hand. The line continued, each one saying their farewells…and then it was Trunks, the last in the line. He sighed, holding out his hand that held the white rose over the hole but not letting it drop…not yet.

"I know I hurt you, Pan" He whispered, staring at the rose "But please, believe me when I say I love you. And I will wait an eternity for you, until I die, to be with you"

He sighed, staring to the sky; another tear trickled down his cheek as the rain smacked against his face

"I love you" He whispered, once more, before letting his rose fall to the coffin, joining the red sea of roses. He sighed, walking away from her resting place with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
leave it all behind?_

She smiled, hearing the words that they sent her. The quick goodbye from Bulma, the words of wisdom from Vegeta…even if it was about training, she knew he meant well…but she was touched by the words of Trunks.

Trunks, who by no means was an emotional person, who a few months ago acted like a little child

'Guess I rubbed off on him' she smiled, as she remembered his childlike nature…it was like having Grandpa Goku alive on earth and not here in the otherworld with her.

"Don't worry Panny" Her grandfather said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Trunks will stay true to his word…I know he will"

She smiled at her grandfather, nodding in agreement at his wise but serious words "I hope so Gramps"

He smiled down at her, like he used, taking a peak at the window she was looking through at his wife. "Now, in the meantime…let's see if the canteen is still open!"

"Grandpa, we just ate" She laughed

"I know, but I'm still hungry!" He whined, and his stomach moaned in agreement

"Ok, you go on ahead, I'll catch you up in a bit" She laughed and he nodded, running off with a giggle.

She smiled, affectionately at him as she turned to take one last look at her love on earth. She pressed a hand to the glass of the window and smiled when he looked to the sky.

"I love you" She whispered with a smile. She watched him as he smiled and mouthed the words she just spoke. Forgetting about her promise to her grandfather, she continued to watch Trunks through his life, waiting for the moment when he would return to her.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
_

_End_

* * *

_Perhaps not the best ending to this story, but that's the reality I live in. Thanks to all my reviewers;_

_**DarkAceGambit**_

_**Candy the Duck**_

_**QueenPan1295**_

_**MixedUpWeirdo**_

_**Amour-De-Haine**_

_**Meilin Son**_

_**firehottie**_

_**Trupan**_

_**Cute-Kitty**_

_**The Gloved One **_

_**Miki23**_

_**bitten by the kitten**_

_**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**_

_**kasusander-jie**_

_**Yuufu**_

_**Raida**_

_**R3mz1mlu**_

_**Butters**_

_Even if you've only reviewed once, thanks anyway. Each review is much appreciated_

_And I would like to just say to sorry to those wanting a different ending. But this is how it played out in my mind…a sweet, hopefully not to corny and sickening, funeral when the goodbyes are made, and where a road ends._


End file.
